1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for processing an error event of a medical diagnosis device, and for providing medical information to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical diagnosis device may include a large number of parts and components for processing clinical information and diagnosing a target object. Accordingly, a user operating the medical diagnosis device may require thorough experience and understanding of the medical diagnosis device and its many parts and components in order to operate the device.
In addition to maloperation of a medical diagnosis device by a user, errors may occur during operation of a medical diagnosis device due to hardware/software issues of the medical diagnosis device. In other words, operation of a medical diagnosis device may be interrupted, or performance of the medical diagnosis device may be deteriorated, due to unexpected issues.
In the related art, to resolve such issues, log information stored in a console device of a medical diagnosis device is analyzed and/or a debugging process using a debugging board is performed.